


Taken...?

by gonnagocrazy



Category: DC Universe Online, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagocrazy/pseuds/gonnagocrazy
Summary: (Sorry for the terrible title)Set in the comic justice League of America (2015)Plz don't repost!!!
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Rao/ hal Jordan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer   
> I don't own the characters   
> Or the story line   
> Ok so there r 2 Rao's   
> 1= the future Rao   
> 2=the old one  
> Hal is on krypton but it's ancient krypton so this is about 250, 000 years ago ( I think )

(If you have read the comics ignore this if u haven't u should probably read the notes )  
So hal is back on time helping this Rao guy maintain peace on ancient krypton. Then he watches rao drain his followers life force to become young again hal is lowkey freaked but he goes along bc this guy seems okay...   
Then he and Rao enter the tower if glass ( whicheck is a building from the future )  
He recognines it   
They go inside and another Rao appears but this chap is from the future.  
Future Rao throws GL in a dungeon.  
Old Rao later vists hal with some food. They talk and Rao advances goes in for a kiss. Hal pulls back "listen ur a great guy and all but I have a boyfriend"  
Rao raises an eyebrow " a what ?"  
" a lover " hal says   
" oh I'm sorry maybe you shall change your mind."  
( ok ppl I'm sorry my writing is terrible but y'all should read the comic becuse in there Old Rao is not an asshole he is a good character who actually trusts GL to break free and save the world and what not )  
To be continued


	2. Back on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K so ppl they are back on earth cause of a portal.  
> Also green lantern has a beard cause he was locked earlier.

Hal surrounds ancient krypton with his ring keeping the krypton demons in. Then he rushes back to earth to warn the justice league. Batman asks hal where the hell he was. Hal gives a quick explanation since they are short on time.   
After the fighting is over and old Rao kills future Rao   
And is about to go back to his time where he will eventually die, he wishes to see hal one last time.   
Batman is iffy about it but old Rao did save them all and now he is going back into his time swearing to be a good man so what's the harm. But little did he know that rao would kiss hal for what seemed like an eternity   
Batman clenched his fists. And turned away he couldn't look the jealously was eating him alive and it hurt.   
Hal pulled back and said goodbye.   
Rao whispered " maybe in another life"  
"Maybe " He said with a smirk.   
Everyone was surprised  
After Rao left the justice league was cleaning up the mess created by Future Rao  
Hal snuck away to the bat cave   
"What do you want Jordan? "  
"Why'd you leave ?"  
"None of ur business "  
"What do you mean its none of my buisness " hal spun batmans chair turning it to face himself " we were just fine before I left, at least when we were alone, and now all of a sudden you so salty "  
Batman said nothing  
Hal extended his hand forward to remove batmans cowl but batman grabbed his hand and stood up not letting go of his hand the entire time.   
TBC.....


	3. ...Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also GL has shaved his beard

Bruce grabs removes hals ring with his other hand and places it on the table behind   
"What ---?"  
"He had the nerve to kiss you in front of me and you let him. What happened on ancient krypton. Did he fuck you? Did you let him ?"  
Bruce had now grabbed hals other arm and was pushing him towards a wall in the bat cave   
"NO! nothing happened. He kissed me and I told him no"  
"Whyd he do it again "  
"Probably cause by leaving he was signing his death warrant and he needed a little incentive "  
"That's ur excuse "  
"Bruce he's gone-" hals back was noe against the wall"- and hes not coming back"  
Bruce glared   
"So u can hate me for it or u can make sure no one else kisses Me "  
Bruce growls   
..... TBC


	4. The end

Batman growls   
He charges at hal neck sucking and biting it until the flesh tears   
Hal moans   
Bruce slowly makes his way up to hals ear nibbling at it   
"You are mine do you undestand. You belong to me and me alone" bruce says, huskily   
"Yes" hal breathes out  
"And if I see you with-"  
"-yes point taken" Hal cuts him off and captures his lips.   
\-------I am terrible at writing intimate scenes-----------------  
Imagine the rest


End file.
